


Never Shall We Die

by julietRichan



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Mage!Q, Magic, Magic!AU, Pirate!AU, Pirates, Rating May Change, Trans Female Character, magic!Q, pirate!james, using magic to switch genders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietRichan/pseuds/julietRichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 1803, two mages were kidnapped right from under their guardian's noses. In 1814 those two mages escape slavery and hide in a ship. That ship, The Aston, is the most feared pirate ship on the seas. It's captain is Captain James Bond, and his first mate is Alec Trevelyan. Quillian and Elizabeth Mallory must navigate their way around a pirate ship while hiding the fact they can do magic. And try not to fall for the men who rescued them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pirates of Skyfall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105765) by [1MissMolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1MissMolly/pseuds/1MissMolly). 



> Hey, this is my first full length story! I'll try to update once a week. Hope you all enjoy it!  
> Beta done by myself. Any and all mistakes are mine. I do not own James Bond. Only Elizabeth/Eames!

In the beginning, there was darkness. Not a physical darkness, but a darkness of the mind. Magic roamed the land free from slavery and captivity.

King Draconius ruled over his people with a firm but caring hand. Scholars and Knights flocked to his gates to learn from him. Euridia was a place of learning, a place of refuge. Draconius protected any and all who used magic for the good of others and destroyed those who would seek to harm innocents.

Some would say it was because of his good heart, others because of his ancestry, but whatever the cause was, King Draconius was the most powerful Mage in all the Realms. He never abused his magic and was a firm believer that magic could not solve every problem.

Thus it was that Draconius married Lady Elihine daughter of the Druids. They had two children. A boy named Adaïr and a daughter Brigid.

For many years the land flourished and magic users thrived.  

Then came Eric and his sister Druella. Deciding that mages should be above the other classes, the siblings broke from the Draconian family and created their own following. The Dragos proclaimed Mages and magic users above the rest of humanity. They attracted many followers, mostly Mages but also Champions and Engineers as well. However, there were those who believed magic users to be equal to, not above, humanity and sided with the humans. Thus the lines were drawn and the Great Class War began in 1397. The battles were brutal, many lost their lives. In the end, it was a descendant of Draconius that stopped the fighting. Using his magic, Carlisle enslaved the magic, preventing Mages from accessing the majority of their power. He demanded both sides cease fighting before the world was destroyed. Fearing the power of the Mages, the human kings banned the practice of magic and hunted down the last of the Dragos. Carlisle took his sister and her family back to the land where Euridia once stood. There, the remnants of the decedents of Draconius gathered and learned the art of magic in secret.

Humanity grew, the Earth slowly returned to normal, but Mages were still feared. They were seen as less than human and taken as slaves to serve their master’s will. For many years mothers feared their child would reveal as a magic user and fathers prayed to their gods their child would be a normal Champion. Eventually, Mages were freed by law, thanks to humans who saw past the magic, but that did not mean they were all free.

In secret, in back alleys and dark corners, a slave trade was growing. Only a select few knew about it, upperclassmen and rich business owners who had the money and power to keep a Mage enslaved.

 

And this is where our story begins, with the capture of two Mages in the year 1803. A brother and sister, Quillian and Elizabeth Mallory.


	2. In which our heroes escape and find refuge

The King and his men stole the Queen from her bed

and bound her in her bones the seas

be ours and by the powers

where we will we'll roam

Yo ho, all together

Hoist the colors high

Heave ho, thieves and beggars

Never shall we die

 

**Spring - 1814**

They ran, faster than they had ever in their entire lives.

“Hurry Q.” Elizabeth hissed, pushing her brother before her. “We have to hurry.”

Quillian did his best to keep up, but his injured leg was slowing him down. “I can’t Elli, it hurts.”

Elizabeth paused, “Okay, hold on.” She ducked down to inspect the hastily done bandages. Touching the gash, Elizabeth let a bit of magic slip into the wound. “Better?” She asked, standing. Quillian nodded. “Let’s go.” They took off once more into the night, their pursuers hot on their trail.

Shots rang out, voices shouted. Elizabeth pushed her brother to move faster. “Hurry!” She grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the docks.

 

**Summer - 1803**

Quillian loved reading, he would sit indoors all day and read forever if his parents allowed him. Elizabeth was the same, except for their taste in books. While she loved adventure novels and books of lore and history, Quillian preferred books of science and math. Gareth and Olivia Mallory loved both their children and saw that they wanted for nothing. They ensured their son and daughter got an equal education, encouraged both their talents and classes – even going so far as to employ the best swords master to teach Elizabeth. With an Engineer for a son and a Champion for a daughter, they were quite an odd family. And that was without the fact that all four were mages.

Gareth and Olivia knew the risks of letting their children stay in London alone. But their butler Tanner was with them, along with Elizabeth’s mentor Felix and Quillian’s mentor Eve. They would be safe, protected. And both Elizabeth and Quillian, though young in age, knew not to reveal they had magic. Their uncle, Olivia’s younger brother, Mycroft promised to watch over the ten and eight year olds while their parents went to France for negotiations. Unfortunately, one cannot plan for every event.

While they were playing in the park, Elizabeth spotted a strange man watching her and her little brother. Cautious, but unconcerned, Elizabeth subtly moved her brother closer to where Tanner and Mycroft were talking. Quillian then drew her attention to an interesting passage about the laws of physics and they quickly became engrossed in a game of physics. Not watching where they were going, or the strange man, Elizabeth didn’t notice anything was off until it was too late. Faster than they could scream, Elizabeth and Quillian were hauled away and thrown into a carriage.

 

**Spring - 1814**

Elizabeth dived behind a crate, just a bullet whizzed passed her ear. Looking across the lane, she saw Quillian in the same predicament.

 _Well, this is unfortunate._ Quillian sighed in her mind.

 _Indeed. Perhaps we should split and regroup back at the docks?_ Elizabeth replied.

Quillian nodded and the rushed off in opposite directions. Quillian took to the rooftops, making impossible jumps and turns as he took a circuitous to freedom and the sea.

Elizabeth slid into the shadows, moving along silently in dark alleys and back streets. She took a seemingly random route, quickly losing her tail, as she wound her way to the docks.

_Brother?_

_Here sister._

Elizabeth saw Quillian jump off the roof of one building down to the ground, rolling at the last second. “Come on.” She grabbed his hand and they rushed off to the ships.

“That one.” Quillian pointed to a dark ship resting at the end of the dock.

Elizabeth looked at her brother, “You sure?”

“Yes, I saw it in a dream. It will take us to safety.”

“Very well, you have never been wrong before.” They ran towards the dark ship, praying to the gods they would make it there safely.

Once the ship was before them, they slipped passed the guard and night watch and made their way to the hold of the ship. Used to slipping passed sleeping men, the siblings have no trouble making their way through the sleeping quarters undetected. Quillian led the way, using his class gifts and what he knew about ships to lead them down into the safety of the ship. They took refuge behind a stack of crates near the corner of the hold. Blocked in on three sides, the siblings created a sort of nest using the cloth for mending or replacing the sails.

As he settled down to sleep, Quillian asked his sister the one question on both their minds, “Do you think they waited for us?”

Elizabeth shrugged, keeping watch, “I don’t know. But we have to believe they are going to be there when we return. As soon as we can, let us send them an encoded message so they know it is us and that we are alive.”

“Alright.” Quillian settled down to sleep.

Elizabeth glanced over Quillian, smiling. He looked so peaceful sleeping. Leaning against the portside wall of the ship, she kept watch over her brother.

 

Quillian woke a few hours later to the rocking of the ship. His mind told him they were only a few miles out from port, and had yet to reach open waters. Looking over to his sister, he saw her sitting with her eyes closed. To anyone else, it would have appeared as if she was sleeping, but Quillian knew better. He could feel the weak magic tendrils that brushed gently over him, watching.

“You should be sleeping.” Elizabeth hummed.

“So should you.” He croaked, grimacing at the state of his voice. Elizabeth cracked open one eye before handing him a flask of water. “You should change into your other self, save your magic.”

Elizabeth smirked, “I’ll be fine. But you have a point.” Slowly the tendrils slid away as she gathered her magic. Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth begun the process of disguising her body. He had invented the spell for when it got too dangerous for Elizabeth to remain a girl during the first year of their enslavement. She had only used it once before. After five minutes, Elizabeth is gone, instead sits a more muscular version of himself, but with Elizabeth’s brown hair and dark eyes. Eames is taller than Elizabeth, making him only slightly taller than Quillian. “Hum… not sure if it’s proper for me to miss this form as much as I do.”

Quillian chuckled, “You do look good, _brother_.”

“Do I have to call you Arthur now?” Eames’ voice was deeper, but not quite as deep as some of the fully grown men that were their guards back in captivity.

“It would probably be best, yes.”

Eames grumbled, but conceded the point. “I’m still calling you Q. We’ll say it’s a nickname.”

“It is a nickname, E.”

“Go back to sleep brother. I’ll keep watch.”

“Make sure you get some rest yourself.” Quillian said just before sleep once more overcame him.

 

Eames sighed, resting his head against the wood of the ship. This form was so strange, with its lack of breasts – not that Elizabeth had much in the beginning but she did have some rather distinctive curves – and the cock that hung between his legs. His voice was deeper and his hair shorter. He had scruff on his jaw! Shaking his head, Eames brought himself out of his musing. His clothes were tight, he needed to get new ones. That was the problem with the spell, it changed the body but not the clothes. Thanking the gods he didn’t have any shoes – his feet would have destroyed the leather – and that the cloth of his breeches and shirt stretched enough to slightly accommodate his larger form, Eames stood to poke around the hold. He found thick black cloth enough for a jerkin and a thinner tan cloth for breeches. After another few minutes of digging he found needle and thread along with leather laces for the jerkin and a pair of sheers. Once more thanking the gods that pirates loved raiding other ships, and collecting seemingly useless items to sell later, Eames got to work.

It took a while for him to get used to sewing with larger hands, but Eames figured it out in the end. His internal clock said the sun was going down, a fact helped by the slowing down of the work above them, by the time the clothes were finished. Doing his best not to tear anything – who knows if he’ll have to return to his female form – Eames stripped out of his old clothes and pulled on his newly made breeches and jerkin. He used a strip of red cloth for a belt to hold up the breeches and a strip of cloth from the breeches to hold back his hair.

Once clothed, he hid his old clothes and put the supplies he took back where he found them before moving to go above deck for food. Finding the galley was much easier as he had already been there. This time, however, Eames was in a larger body. Moving slower than the night before, he managed to make it to the galley without alerting anyone, and made back with just as much luck and skill.

Nibbling on a piece of dried meat, Eames waited for Quillian to wake. _Perhaps a short rest would be in order._ Eames thought before he let sleep take hold.

 

James sat in his cabin, looking over the maps. A knock on the door drew him out of planning their next route.

“Enter!” Alec stepped into the doorway. “Alec, what is it?”

“The rat struck again.” He grumbled.

“Rat? We have a rat on board?” James blinked, this was the first time he heard of this.

Alec shook his head, “I think it is a stowaway, two by the sound of the different treads.”

James narrowed his eyes, “Why did you not bring this to me before?”

“I wanted to make sure it wasn’t one of the cabin boys, sneaking extra food.”

“What did they take?”

“A flask of water and a handful of dried meat. Hardy enough to sustain anyone, which is why I thought it was one of the boys.”

James hummed, standing. He walked over to the window. “Do you know where they could be hiding?”

“The hold would be my guess. No one goes down there often, lots of places to hide.”

“Keep an eye out, see if you can catch them. I won’t have any freeloaders on this ship.”

“Yes captain.” Alec moved to leave.

“Alec.” He turned. “Try to be gentle with them, we may be pirates…”

“Don’t worry about me James.” Alec laughed, leaving James alone.

James huffed a breath before moving back to the table. He should go to sleep, get some rest before the morning, but the thought of the two stowaways stopped him. What would drive someone to willingly hide on a pirate ship? Unless they didn’t know where they were. Finally giving up, James laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

Alec made his way to his cabin, also thinking of the two stowaways. Unlike James, Alec was curious as to their identities. The first night he heard the little thief, they were still docked in the harbor, it sounded as if it was a girl. The light feet and smooth way they navigated the area, it had to be female. That night, however, it sounded more male. Strong, but still light and smooth, the tread was distinctly male. Brother and sister? More likely it was an eloping couple. Just his luck they would get lovebirds aboard the ship. But James was right, they may be pirates, but they still had morals. They would find the stowaways and drop them off at the next port, no harm done to them.

Eames woke up just as Quillian was starting to fall into a nightmare. Holding him close, Eames sung quietly in Quillian’s ear. Eventually Quillian woke up enough to shift and snuggle into Eames’ chest.

“Q, you need to eat.”

“Tired.”

“I know, but please eat. For me.” Eames held a piece of meat near Quillian’s mouth. Quillian weakly chewed the meat before swallowing. He managed to eat the entire piece before he fell back asleep. Eames rechecked the cut on his leg, _guess I’m going to have to raid the medical supplies_. He didn’t want to cause more trouble for the crew of the ship, but if Quillian needed help then Eames would not be stopping for anything.

Eames waited until nightfall. They had been on the ship for three days now and still had yet to get caught. Crewmembers had come into the hold, searching for items, but none had found them yet. It was only a matter of time though. Eames rested for a while, waking up just as the ship grew quiet. Settling Quillian in the nest, Eames slipped off to find the supplies he needed. Keeping careful not to get caught, Eames moved around the ship searching for medical supplies. “Where the hell would they be?” Eames hissed to himself. He finally stumbled upon the room near the stern of the ship. Quickly digging through the supplies, he found the herbs and bandages he would need to help heal Quillian’s leg.

On his way back, Eames saw a large man standing in his path, blocking the way to the hold. Cursing his luck, Eames hid behind a few barrels, hoping the man would walk away.

“I know you are there, little thief.” The man said, low enough to not wake the sleeping men. “Come out, and we won’t hurt you.”

 _Not bloody likely._ Eames thought. Drawing upon the magic, Eames cloaked himself in darkness and managed to slip past the man, dropping lightly into the deck below and ignoring the ladder altogether.

 

Alec looked around in confusion, he could have sworn there was someone there just a minute ago. Perhaps he was just tired. After all, it wasn’t like they could have just vanished into thin air.

 

Eames rebadged Quillian’s leg, cleaning the wound before chewing the herbs and placing them into the cut. Quillian for his part only whimpered slightly before falling back asleep. Eames curled up next to his brother and followed him into sleep.

A shout woke Eames. Looking around, Eames had barely a warning before Quillian’s leg hit him in the stomach. Scrambling away. Eames tried to regain his breath. Realizing that the rest of the crew would hear them, it was most likely daytime, Eames hurried to quiet his flailing brother.

“Q.Q wake up, it’s just a nightmare.” Eames went behind him, grabbed hold of Quillian’s arms and pulled them to his chest. “Q! We’re safe, calm down. It’s alright, we’re safe.”

Quillian finally clamed down enough to wake up. He was panting and shaking. “Sorry, sorry.” He whimpered.

“It’s alright.” Eames soothed. “I’m here, you are safe.”

A shout above them made both boys flinch. They stayed silent, hoping no one found them. Quillian did his best to calm his breathing, taking deep breaths and matching Eames’ calm, even, breaths.

A man looked around the crates that was their shelter. “Hey! I found ‘em!” Another man joined him. “Look at that! Two stowaways.” The men reached and roughly pulled Eames and Quillian up. “The captain’s gonna be pleased to see you.” They laughed harshly.


	3. In which Eames and Q meet James and Alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q and Eames have been discovered aboard The Aston. They meet Captain James Bond and his First Mate Alec Trevelyan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine.

Eames and Quillian were pulled up to the deck of the ship. Eames cursed a blue streak, doing his best to break free and get to his brother. He managed to hit the pirate in the groin and escape from his grip, only to end up surrounded on the deck.

“What is going on here?” A powerful voice boomed.

Quillian whimpered as his arm was gripped with an almost bruising force. Eames lashed out, hitting the man holding his brother. Quillian collapsed with a shout, his injured leg giving out. Eames stood over his brother, growling at any man who dared approach the two.

Two men broke through the ring of pirates. They were both tall - they would have loomed over Elizabeth if she hadn’t changed – and muscular with tanned skin and sharp eyes.

“What is this?” The man Eames figured to be the captain shouted again.

“We caught ‘em in the ‘old cap’n,” The man who had held Quillian said. His companion was still crouched on the deck in pain. “One o’ ‘em fought back ‘n took down Johnson.”

Eames flashed a vindictive smirk.

The captain looked over the two boys, “Who are you? State your name and business.”

Eames looked down at where Quillian was still lying between his legs. _Want up?_

 _Yes_ _please._ Eames hooked his arm under Quillian’s and hauled the smaller boy up. _Would you like the honors or shall I?_

_You go ahead. I’ll be the silent dangerous one._

Quillian rolled his eyes, “My name is Arthur, I go by Q though.” He gestured to his brother, “This is my brother, Eames.”

The captain nodded, “My name is James Bond, captain of this ship. What are you doing on it?”

“Escaping,” Q replied with a shrug. Better to tell the truth when you can then lie when you don’t have to.

“Escaping?” James raised an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Eames growled.

Q elbowed Eames in the side, “We did not mean to cause any problems. We just needed to get to the next port.”

“You’ll be waiting a while for that, boy.” The other man finally spoke. Eames recognized his voice as that of the man who blocked his path the night before. “We don’t make port for three months.”

 _Better for us. Maybe he’ll forget about us and let us go._ Eames thought to his brother.

Q snorted, _Highly unlikely, but one can hope._

Eames rolled his eyes, _Just trying to lighten the situation._

“Come,” James ordered the two. “I will speak with you in private. The rest of you, back to work!”

 

James led the strange two boys to his cabin, Alec taking up the rear. Eames and Q? Such odd names. He could tell how Alec mistook Q for a female. He was fae-like, thin and pale with strange blue-green eyes. His brother, however, was well defined, if a bit on the skinny side, with deep brown eyes.

He turned when he reached his desk, Alec stood by the door. The brothers were trapped. Eames glared at Alec before pushing his brother down to sit on the bed. “You wished to speak, so speak,” He grunted. His back was to them as he looked over the wound on Q’s lower leg. Q hissed. “Sorry,” Eames said softly.

“’so kay,” Q shifted. He looked up at the men watching them. “Forgive my brother for his bluntness. Please, go on.”

James looked over at Alec and raised an eyebrow. He returned his gaze to the boys. “You said you were escaping. What from?”

Q sighed, “Enslavement.”

Both men froze. The brothers were white, obviously English, and had upper-class accents. Slavery of whites… wasn’t unheard of, but defiantly looked down upon, even by pirates.

“You managed to escape?” Alec asked slowly.

“By sheer dumb luck.” Eames glared at his brother, “And this one’s recklessness.”

“It was a calculated risk,” Q defended himself.

“You got slashed by a blade that could have taken your leg off.”

“We still made it.”

Eames huffed, “After nearly getting shot. Aren’t I supposed to be the stupid one?”

“Nonsense,” Q chuckled, “you’re the irresponsible one.”

“Considering I’m the older one, I find that rather ironic.” Eames sat back on his heels. He looked up at the two men, “I am more than willing to work for my brother and my passage on this ship.”

Q kicked Eames, “I can work for my own way, thank you very much.”

“Fine.” Eames rolled his eyes, “ _WE_ are willing to work for passage to the next port. If you’ll take us.”

James thought for a moment, “What can you do?”

“Navigation,” Q replied immediately.

Eames snorted, “Give this kid a problem and he’ll figure out the answer before you can finish asking the question.”

“I’m a quick learner too,” Q added.

“As for me, I can do just about everything else. Cook, sew, fight. I’m a rather good with medicine as well.”

Alec raised an eyebrow, “Is there anything you two can’t do?”

Eames shrugged, “Emotions? Being in captivity for eleven years didn’t give us much chance to learn more than anger and fear.”

“Eleven years? How old are you?” James frowned.

“I just turned nineteen and Eames is twenty-one,” Q answered. Eames shifted to lean against the bed, closing his eyes. “Eames? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just tired,” Eames grunted. “Been a bit busy watching over you.”

“You can sleep here for now.” James said, “Alec and I will see that no one disturbs you. I will speak to you both about working your way on my ship when you wake.”

Eames gave a small smile, “Your generosity is greatly appreciated, captain.” He stood and flopped next to his brother on the bed, falling asleep instantly.

Q looked at Alec, “Mister Alec, could you help me move my brother?”

Alec walked over and helped the young lad move his brother so they could both sleep comfortably on the captain’s bed. When Q was curled around Eames, Alec turned to follow James out the door.

They walked up to the Quarterdeck before speaking.

“What do you think?” Alec asked, taking over the wheel.

James watched his men move around the deck before responding, “I believe they are hiding something. But they were telling the truth, for the most part.”

“They aren’t bad looking either,” Alec hinted.

James smirked, “Have your eye set on one?”

“Be thankful we have different types,” Alec laughed. “I saw how you looked at that sprite of a boy Q.”

“Eames has quite the tongue on him. You sure you’ll be able to control him?”

“He’ll be begging for it before we make port.”

 

By the time Eames and Q woke up, night was falling. Eames woke first, jolting up ready for a fight. Q just curled further into Eames’ side.

James, the reason Eames woke up, held up his hands in a placating gesture. “I’m not here to hurt you or Q.”

Eames relaxed, marginally, nodding. “Habit,” was all he said. He poked Q in the shoulder, “Wake up.”

Q shifted, stretched subtly, and then sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Oh, it wasn’t a dream then.”

“No little brother, it was not.”

Q nodded, then turned to James “Good evening Captain Bond.”

“Good evening,” James smirked. He moved to sit in his chair by his desk. “I have talked with Alec, and we both have agreed to let you work for your passage aboard this ship.” The siblings nod. “Eames, you will be helping the cook during meal times. Q, you will be with me learning about navigation and plotting our course. When you two are not working I expect you, Eames, to be teaching Q what you know of medicine. If we get into a fight with another crew, you two will be in the sick bay. I have arranged for you both to share the cabin next to the sickbay.”

“Thank you, captain,” Eames said.      

James tilted his head in acknowledgment before continuing, “We don’t have any spare clothes for you, nor any that would fit, but during our next raid I will have the men see what they can find.”

“If you find clothes that are just a bit big, I can alter them to fit us. That goes for anyone really,” Eames offered.

“We may have use of your skill, the men’s clothing is torn and they are quite abysmal at sewing.”

Eames laughed, “I saw their stitches, I must agree with you captain.”

Q rolled his eyes, “Is there anything else you need us to know?” At James’ raised eyebrow Q continued, “Any rules to which we must adhere to?”

James thought for a moment, “No stealing. I don’t tolerate liars either. If you start a fight, you better be man enough to finish it.”

The siblings nodded. “Would you mind showing us to our cabin, captain?” Q asked.

“Of course,” James stood. He led the brothers down to the berth deck and over to the cabin attached to the sick bay where the ship’s doctor would usually live. “Our doctor died in battle a month ago during our last raid. You both should be comfortable here.” He opened the door.

Eames entered first, walking the perimeter using his magic to check the safety of the cabin. The cabin is small, with a bunk on the wall and a small desk with a chair in the corner. On the wall opposite of the bed is a door, on which presumably leads to the sick bay. At the end of the bunk, is a chest for clothes or books. Once he nods his acceptance, Q walked in. “Thank you.”

“The door has a lock, I suggest you use it,” Is all James said before walking back to his cabin.

Q shut the door, using the wooden latch to lock the door. “I’ll set up the safety wards and you put in countermeasures?”

Eames nodded. They sat in the center of the cabin and closed their eyes. Concentrating, they warded their room with the last of their magic.

“We’ll have to replenish as soon as we get on land.” Eames pointed out, tugging on the laces of his jerkin.

“I agree. How long can you hold that form?” Q pulled off his shirt.

“Forever, if I have to. I tweaked the spell to make it permanent unless I use a counterspell.”

Q blinked, “Eames, that’s dangerous!”

“I know,” He set the jerkin on the lone chair next to a small desk. “But I don’t have to use my magic to hold the form.” Eames takes Q’s shirt and folds it neatly before setting it on his jerkin.

“I… are you sure about this?”

Eames nodded, determined, “It’s safer for me to be Eames. Elizabeth would be in danger of rape on this ship. As strong as she is, I’m stronger in this form.”  

“Very well. But be careful you don’t lose her.”

“Don’t worry Q, I doubt I could lose such an important part of myself.” Eames pulled the blankets back, “Now, get into bed. We have a long day tomorrow.”        

 

 

 


	4. In which Q and Eames become part of the crew (and part of the ship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eames and Q find their place aboard The Aston.

I

It was hard, at first, for the siblings to find their place on the ship. Yes, they had their jobs and tasks, but they weren't part of the crew.

Every day Eames would wake up first and wander the deck before heading down to the galley to help Ronson with first meal. Ronson was kind and the first of the pirates to accept Eames and his brother. Eames and Ronson would chat amicably while making the food for the day. Ronson would teach Eames about the various tricks he learned for make food last longer while also tasting good and Eames would talk about various legends he had read or heard about.

While Eames was cooking, Q spent his days by either James or Alec's side leaning about navigation and the ship in general.

The afternoons they spent together with the gunner Felix Leiter learning about the various weapons used aboard The Aston. The three quickly formed a bond over their mutual experience of enslavement.

For two weeks the siblings kept their heads down and did their work. Until one afternoon Cederic decided to get even.

Eames and Q were leaning against the starboard side railing watching the sea, talking in low tones about their magic levels and how their time on the ship was going. Felix was standing nearby, watching over the boys.

"Oi, poncy boy!" A rough voice called out.

Q and Eames froze. Eames calmly turned around. "Were you talking to me?" He flippantly asked.

Is was the same man Eames had taken down when they had first met James and Alec.

"Cederic, leave him alone," Q growled.

Eames waved his hand at his brother, "I can take care of myself Q. Cederic, what do you want?"

"I wanna rematch. Me 'gainst you."

Eames blinked, "Are you challenging me?"

Cederic paused, "Uh..."

Eames looked at Q. "I think he challenged me. What do you think?"

Q raised an eyebrow _Are you trying to get him mad?_

 _Yes, now hush._ "Yeah, I thought so too."

"Are ya mocking me?" Cederic asked in outrage.

"No, just clarifying the situation." He looked over at Felix, "Leiter, what are your rules of challenge?"

Felix raised an eyebrow, "What do ya mean kid?"

Eames shrugged, "If we were in England, the challengee chooses the weapons, in The Ring, it was the challenger who chose the weapon."

"No, we don't have any rules here."

Eames nodded, "Very well, Cederic, I accept."

Cederic just smiled wickedly, taking off his shirt. "I'll show you."

Eames didn't reply, just took off his jerkin and handed it over to Q.

He walked up to Cederic and slipped into a loose stance.

The men gasped when they saw Eames' back. There, covering multiple scars (some more recent than others), was a stylized dragon done in dark ink. It looked as if it was flying up off Eames' back. Its wings touched to tips of his shoulders, its head sat between his shoulder blades – just below his neck – and its body twisted down his back. As he shifted, the dragon seemed to come alive.

Eames smirked at Cederic, “It’s all right to forfeit. There is no shame in admitting defeat.”

Cederic growled and charged at Eames. Eames laughed, slipping to the side, landing a blow on Cederic’s unprotected back. Cederic stumbled, crashing into the men who had formed a circle around them. Eames clapped, "It's all right, I'm sure you'll land the next one." He bounced on the balls of his bare feet. A teasing smile on his lips.

Cederic growled, rushing at Eames once more. This time Eames let him get close, only to duck and land a hard blow to Cederic's stomach. The older man fell forward, clutching at his bruising midsection.

"Had enough yet?" Eames asked mockingly as Cederic stood back up.

Cederic just spat at his feet.

"Very well." And in a flurry of movements, too fast for any of the crew to see, Eames attacked him, causing Cederic to fall down in a crumpled heap, unconscious. "Make sure he ends up in the med bay, I'll see to him later." Eames turned to Q, giving a mocking bow.

"Show off." Q sorted, "You could have taken him down in one move." He tossed Eames his jerkin.

Eames caught it with one hand, "Always polite to give a man a fighting chance."

"Damn kid, where did you learn to fight like that?" Felix asked.

"Ever heard of Dol Guldor?" Eames returned.

Felix blanched, "Yeah. Underground fightin' ring. Usually see slaves there. Don't tell me you...?"

Eames nodded, "Back there I'm known as The Fighting Dragon."

"Wait. You're The Fighting Dragon?"

"Yup."

"No way. That guy is a legend. He's-"

"I know what they say, Felix. Half the time I'm the one making the stuff up." Eames growled. He shoved his jerkin back on and walked away.

Felix looked at Q.

"Eames was forced to fight. He hated it. The only reason he fought was to protect me. But it still gets to Eames when someone underestimates him, even after he's proven himself."

Felix was going to answer when James walked into the deck.

"Q! Break's over."

"Yes captain."

 

A few days later Alec found Eames sitting by himself.  

He was sitting on the railing, his arms placed flat on the wood while his legs swung back and forth. His head turned from looking over his shoulder, watching the sea, to look at Alec.  

"You're gonna fall off this ship if you don't get down from there," Alec grunted.

Eames shrugged, "I have impeccable balance. I'll only fall if you push me." He cocked his head, "Even then I believe I could still manage to not fall."

Alec just raised an eyebrow.

Eames ignored Alec, content to watch the passing waves. His lose dark hair lazily floated on the breeze.

Slowly, so as to not draw attention, Eames moved his legs to hook them under the ledge of the railing and then leaned back. His head hung out from the ship, over the waves, his arms crossed over his jerkin clad chest.

Alec startled when he noticed Eames. “Are you trying to fall off?” He barked.

“No.” Eames smirked, “I have perfect control over my situation. I will not fall unless you make me.” He crossed his arms under his head. Eames closed his eyes, a small smile on his lips. The sun warmed his face as the breeze gently kissed his face.

Eames jerked when a hand grabbed his knee.

“Sorry.” Alec mumbled, “But I don’t want to risk you falling.”

Eames lifted his head, “Oh, thank you.” He tightened the muscles in his legs before relaxing them. After a few more minutes, Eames sat up. Alec’s hand stayed on his knee, warm and almost comforting. “Do you know where we are heading?” Eames asked politely.

“Tortuga, from there to Havana and then Nassau.”

“All the while raiding passing ships.” Alec nodded. “Sounds nice.”

Alec blinked, “You know, for someone who was basically pressed into service, you are rather calm.”

Eames looked back out over the water, “I had to do whatever I could to survive as a slave. I’ll do whatever I have to do to be free, even become a pirate.”

Neither spoke. Alec found his thumb moving in calming circles on Eames’ thigh. He didn’t stop. They stayed like that for some time. Eames looking over his shoulder at the waves, Alec standing next to him with his hand on the younger man’s knee.

“I heard what happened with Cederic.”

“Ah.” Eames sighed, “I’m sorry about that.”

Alec shook his head, “Don’t be. Are you alright? Cederic looked pretty beat up last I saw.”

“Nah, I’m fine. He never landed a blow.”

“Good.” Alec removed his hand, “The men are drinking down in the galley, if you would like to join them.”

Eames shook his head, “I don’t like to drink.”

“Don’t have to. But if you want to blend in more, I suggest you join.” Alec thought for a moment, “Can you sing?”

“Both Q and I are decent singers.”

“Then let’s see if we can get you to sing for the men. They’d like it, I’m sure.” Alec turned, “You coming?”

Eames slipped off the railing, his bare feet making no sound as he padded over to the Quartermaster. They headed down to the galley, where most of the men were gathered. Eames quickly spotted Q sitting near Felix and Ronson. Alec made his way over to James, who was subtly hiding near the stairs, while Eames slipped over to sit near Q.

The men laughed, drank and shared stories of past raids. Somewhere along the line it got out that both Q and Eames could sing.

“Ach, you two got to sing us a song!” One of the men called out.

Q blushed, “I’m not sure we know any songs appropriate for a pirate ship.”

“Don’t matter, just sing.”

Q looked over at Eames for help. “Very well,” Eames shouted, “I’ll sing.” He glanced at Q, “That is if you would back me up.” Q nodded. He wasn’t very comfortable singing in front of large crowds.

Eames took a deep breath before humming. Q joined him after a moment.

“ _Of all the money, e’er I had, I spent it in good company,_

 _and all the harm I have ever done, ‘alas it was to none but me_.”

The siblings’ harmony made the song seem to come alive

“ _And all I’ve done for want of wit, to memory now I can’t recall,_

_so fill to me the parting glass,_

_Goodnight and joy be with you all._

_So fill to me the parting glass, and drink a health whate’er befalls,_

_then gently rise and softly call,_

_Goodnight and joy be to you all._ ”

Q dropped out, leaving Eames to sing alone for a few verses.

“ _Of all the comrades that e’er I had,_

_they’re sorry for my going away,_

_and all the sweethearts that e’er I had,_

_they’d wish me one more day to stay._

_But since it fell into my lot, that I should rise and you should not,_

_I’ll gently rise and softly call, Goodnight and joy be to you all._

_Fill to me the parting glass, and drink a health whate’er befalls,_

_then gently rise and softly call,_

_Goodnight and joy be to you all_.”

Q joined back in and the siblings sang in low, almost haunting, tones.

“ _Fill to me the parting glass,_

_and drink a health whate’er befalls,_

_then gently rise and softly call,_

_Goodnight and joy be to you all. Goodnight and joy be to you all._ ”

The galley was quiet for a moment after the brothers finished singing. Then Eames began humming a lighter tune that many of the men recognized.

“When I was a little lad, and so my mother told me, Way, haul away, we'll haul away Joe, that if I did not kiss a gal, my lips would grow all moldy, Way, haul away, we'll haul away Joe…” Everyone quickly joined the light-hearted shanty.

Alec caught Eames’ eye and gave an encouraging smile. The men had accepted the two strange boys. Only time would tell if the boys accepted them back.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! Urgh, life just seemed to get in they way. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter.


	5. In which there is Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Champion’s Right!” Eames suddenly blurted. The chief narrowed his eyes. Eames took a breath before saying, “I call upon my right as a Champion to fight in place as my companions. I will fight nine times in the ring for our freedom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM NOT DEAD!

“Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be, Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea, My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold.” Eames’ haunting voice drifted across the ship to where Alec and James sat hunched over the map sitting on James’ desk.   

“He’s got quite the voice,” Alec noted. James only grunted in agreement. “Oh come now Jamie boy, don’t tell me you are jealous. Don’t you have your own sprite you’re chasing after?”

James groaned, leaning back in his chair, “Yes.”

Alec raised an eyebrow, “Not going very well?”

“The little shit is completely oblivious,” James snorted.

“Or just naïve. They were slaves, remember. Not much time for romance or love.”

James blinked, “I never thought about that.”

Alec smirked, “Of course you didn’t.”

 

In the morning land was sighted.

Eames rushed over to Alec, “When will we get there?”

Alec flashed a smirk, “Already eager to get off the boat and get away from me?”

Eames fought a blush, “Uhh, no, not really. I just… um… well, there might be some plants I could use for healing. Yeah, healing and stuff. And well, I was hoping you would allow Q to accompany me.”

Alec pretended to think about it. His green eyes greedily drank in the sight of Eames’ lightly clad body. Even after they had raided a few ships and gotten proper clothes for Eames, he still only wore loose-fitting breaches and the jerkin the young man had first arrived in. “Well, I suppose if James could spare your brother, you can go plant hunting.” He finally drawled, shifting his weight so his muscles became more prominent.

Eames’ gaze flickered across Alec’s body before he realized what he was doing. Once again Eames was fighting a blush as he worried his lower lip between his teeth. “Uh, thank you.” The younger man got out after swallowing, his mouth unusually dry.

Alec smirked once more before returning to his duties. Eames turned and went to find Q, who was most likely with James in the captain’s cabin.

Meanwhile, James was doing his best to get Q to pay attention to him and not the books he was reading. Why he thought it a good idea to let the little bookworm have free access to his book collection, James would never know. But he knew he could never say no to Q’s pleading eyes.

James heard a polite knock and knew it could only be Eames. Cursing his luck, James bayed the man enter.

“Captain?” Eames popped his head through the door, “Is Q with you?”

“Yes.” James waved a hand down where Q sat hunched on the floor reading a book.

“Q, you’re helping me collect herbs when we reach the island, okay?” Eames said from the doorway.

Q looked up, “Land?”

“Yes, land. Pay attention silly.” _We need to be alone to recharge._

“Oh! Oh yes, right. Of course I’ll help,” Q smiled. _Don’t worry, I’ll make sure we can get away._

Eames flashed a bright smile before turning and leaving James and Q alone.

James looked at Q, “Your brother seems to be quite excited.”

Q turned to face James, “He missed the trees.”

“Trees?”

Q shrugged, “I don’t really know how to describe it, but El-Eames has always loved trees. We were constantly getting in trouble for climbing trees instead of attending our lessons.”

“So you loved them too?” James asked playfully. He didn’t miss the pause Q made when saying Eames’ name, but chose to ignore it for now.

Q shook his head, “No, I was always one for keeping my feet firmly on the ground. But Eames can be quite persuasive when he wants to be.” Q laughed, “I actually prefer flowers, if you’ll believe it.”

“Flowers,” James deadpanned.

“Don’t you go mocking me, Captain. I’ll have you know that flowers are quite pretty and have more to them than meets the eye,” Q glared.

“Like you?” James hummed.

Q ducked his head, “I’m not special or anything.”

James longed to pull the boy into his arms and tell him that he was special, that he was amazing and perfect, but the older man couldn’t. He just ruffled Q’s dark mane of hair, “What’s special about the flowers?”

Q was glaring again but this time it held no heat, “They speak.”

“Flowers don’t speak.”

“Oh yes they do. You just have to know their language.” Q replied haughtily, his skinny lightly tanned arms crossed over his chest.

James held up his hands, “Very well Q, if you say so. I believe you.”

Q nodded imperiously, “Good.” He then returned to his book, missing James’ look of heated desire.

 

They reached the island in the late afternoon of that day. Eames and Q immediately went off on their own to “hunt for herbs”. James made the siblings promise to be careful and not get into any trouble. Q had rolled his eyes and asked when they had ever gotten into trouble. James just sent him a Look.

Q and Eames found a clearing a relatively short distance away from the rest of the crew. They sat cross-legged, posture straight, and began searching for the magic that ran through the land. Both siblings were concentrating on their task, so neither noticed when two strangely dressed men slipped out from the cover of the trees. The moment Eames blinked opened his eyes, two small darts were shot into his neck. Q’s eyes flew open, but before he could shout, two similar darts were in his neck. The siblings fell over in a crumpled heap.

 

James frowned, his keen eyes searching the woods. “They should have been back by now.” It was getting late, the sun was dipping below the horizon.

“Relax James, they can take care of themselves,” Alec assured his friend when in truth he was thinking the same thing.

“Captain!” Felix ran over to James and Alec. In his hand was a familiar satchel.

“Q!”

“Where did you find this?”

Felix handed the small cloth satchel over to James, “In a clearing nearby. I also found tracks. Four sets leading in, four in the clearing, but only two leading out.”

“Can we follow them?” Alec asked.

Felix shook his head, “Not in this light, no.”

James nodded, “Then we will camp here for the night. Those who want to return to the ship may.”

Alec set out to give the orders.

Felix, James, Alec and a few other men stay on shore, while the rest of the company returned to the ship. They sat around a small fire, quiet and subdued. Both Eames and Q were well liked by the crew, especially once it was discovered that Eames could sing. Q and Eames had saved many a sailor’s life during their last raid. The other ship had proven to be a bit more powerful than they had anticipated, but the crew of the Aston was dangerous in their own right, and never gave up a fight. It was thanks to Eames’ skill and Q’s quick thinking that no man had been lost.

Finally each man dozed off, believing themselves safe on the island beach.

 

Eames woke with a massive headache. He slowly sat up, groaning, and closed his eyes to block the sunlight filtering in. After a moment, he blinked open his eyes and looked around. The first thing he noticed was the guard at the door. Then the wood and cloth hut he seemed to be in. And finally that he was naked. “Q?” Eames called out. He didn’t care if his captors knew he was awake. He needed his brother. The guard turned, and Eames swiftly pulled the blanket that covered his legs up, his hand clutching the blanket to his chest.

The guard said something, for Eames to be silent probably. He’d been in enough prisons to know that tone instinctively. So Eames stayed silent, trying to control his shaking.

Where was Q?

_Eames?_

_Q!_ Eames sighed in relief. If Q could hear the shout, he was close by.

_Any idea of where we are?_

_Still on the island._

_Obviously._

Eames rolled his eyes. _Alight Mr. I’m-so-smart, where are we?_

_Middle of the island, roughly._

_Roughly?_

_It’s not exactly circular shaped!_

_I know that._ Eames huffed silently. _Do you think they’ll come for us?_

Q didn’t reply right away. _I don’t know. I hope so._

Eames closed his eyes. _Q… I’m scared._

_So am I. But we’ll get through this, we did it once, we can do it again._

_Yeah, yeah we can._ Eames smiled. Slowly his heart calmed down and Eames began to breathe easier.

A few minutes passed in silence before Eames heard the guard move aside for someone. A tall, dark-skinned, man wearing a vibrantly colored cloth around his waist stepped into the hut. “Greetings Champion.”

Eames froze.

The man laughed, “Do not look so surprised. It is easy to learn your language when one has a good teacher.”

Eames frowned, “You know what I am.”

“Do others not see the mark on your back?” The man asked with a raised eyebrow.

Eames shook his head, “They see it, but it does not mean the same to them as it does for those who know the meaning. They see a tattoo that marks me as a fighter, a warrior in the ring, not a Champion.”

The man hummed, “I am Chief Zakawalii. You and your companions were caught trespassing on our island.”

Eames’ head shot up, “Companions?”

“Yes, you and eight others,” The chief said slowly.

Eames felt his breath leave him.

The chief didn’t notice or chose not to comment on Eames’ lack of speech. “In order to gain your freedom, your companions will have to fight our strongest warriors. If they win, they are free to go. Any man who does not win will stay here as a slave.”

“Champion’s Right!” Eames suddenly blurted. The chief narrowed his eyes. Eames took a breath before saying, “I call upon my right as a Champion to fight in place as my companions. I will fight nine times in the ring for our freedom.”

The chief smirked, “Very well. I will have my servants prepare you for your fight.” He spun and left the hut.

_Q, forgive me. I’ve done something really stupid._

_What have you done?_

_I’ve called upon Champion’s Right in order to save Alec and James._

 

 

James had woken up in more compromising positions.

It wasn’t saying much. James was, after all, a pirate with an _active_ lifestyle.

He was in a hut with Alec, Felix, three of the crew - Conner, Edward and Tristin – and Tom (one of the powder monkeys). They were weaponless, stripped down to their trousers, and bound together in the center.

Slowly, slowly, the events of the night before trickled back in and James jerked as he remembered being shot with what felt like a pin-prick but had him down and out in a heartbeat.

“James?” Alec mumbled under his breath. He was sitting to James’ left, with Edward to James’ right.

“Here,” James returned, equally quiet.

Felix grunted from behind them, “They’ve got the boys.”

“How do you know?”

“Only other people on the island besides us,” Felix replied with confidence.

James moved his wrists in acknowledgment. “Anyone able to see the door?”

“I can,” Tom replied with a shaky voice.

James felt someone, probably Conner as he was in that direction, move to comfort the young lad. “What can you see?”

“Two guards.” It was Conner who answered, “Possibly three.”

“Three,” Tom confirmed.

James grunted. His mind turned over possible escape plans but discarded them all once he thought of what may happen to Q and Eames. Ten minutes passed.

There was a flurry of activity for a moment before all was silent once more.

Another ten minutes passed.

Then James felt Conner, Tom and Tristen freeze.

“Someone’s coming,” Felix said under his breath.

“Which one of you is the leader?” An unfamiliar voice asked.

James replied, “I am.”

A tall man with a commanding presence stepped in front of James. “You lead these men?”

“I do.”

James had to elbow Alec in the ribs when his first mate started vibrating with anger. Now was not the time for fighting.  

The Chief paid no attention. “You have trespassed on our land. For that, we will seek payment. Your champion will fight in the arena. If he loses we will keep him and his twin soul. If he wins, you will all go free.”

Everyone shouted their protest.

The Chief held up his hand, “I will have no argument. The deal is made.” He started walking out.

“Wait!” James called. He heard the footsteps freeze. “Who is his twin soul?”

“The Engineer, the one he shares blood with.” With that, the Chief left.    

James felt his heart stop.

 

Eames sat cross-legged on the floor of the hut. He had trousers now, made of a loose flowy material that made him feel slightly exposed, but it was better than nothing. Across his lap was a blade. Not a normal blade, which Eames would have preferred.  No, this was _his_ blade. The black dragon blade which resided in a hidden pocket of the universe. Eames could have gone his whole life without ever seeing that blade again.

It was long, designed for one or two-handed combat. Deadly sharp and made out of obsidian diamond. The guard was made to look like black dragon wings, while the pommel looked like a dragon tail. The dragon’s head was carved into the blade of the sword, its fire carved intricately above it. If one looked closely, they would see the similarity between the tattoo branded on Eames’ back and the dragon on the strange sword.

Eames hated it.

Yes, it was a nice sword. The best in all the world. But it held terrible memories of fighting for Q and his life in The Ring. Memories of how it was forged, under their former master’s insistence. The master had threatened to kill Q if Eames didn’t forge the blade from his own power. The master thought he could control Eames and the dragon blade. He was wrong. After winning his last battle, Eames had hidden his blade in the pocket universe and swore never to pull it out again.

But Eames would not risk Alec and James’ life with any other blade.

He would win. And he would free those he loved.

Eames froze.

Loved?

Yes, he realized. He loved Alec. And James too, but not in the same way. Eames chuckled, he knew his brother was the reverse for the two men.

Of course, Q didn’t realize his feelings for James. It was just like his brother to be completely oblivious when it came to matters of the heart.

 _Or was it?_ Eames blinked. Maybe Q did realize he loved James but chose not to act on it because of some fear or something.

Eames shook his head. Now was not the time to wonder about such things. He had a fight to win.

“Champion?” A voice called from outside the tent. “It is time.”

Eames stood, sword held loosely in his hand. “Lead the way.”     

The battle pit was no different from the Ring. Sand, stands, and a roaring crowd. Eames looked around but didn’t see James or Alec. Q, though, was sitting next to the Chief, hands tied in front of him. Eames raised his blade in salute to Q. Q smiled back and gave a nod.

Eames waited for the first combatant.

 

The sounds of a crowd cheering reached Alec’s ears. “Eames,” he whispered under his breath. Images of the young man flashed behind his dark green eyes. Alec wanted to tear the ropes which bound him and kill anyone who stood in his way. Eames was out there, fighting for his life.

“Alec.” James drove his elbow hard into the angry man’s side. “Calm down. You getting killed will not help Eames.”

Alec growled but stopped trying to escape.

“Eames can hold his own,” Felix muttered. “He’ll be fine.”

“What do you mean?” Alec turned his head as best he could to see the gunner.

Felix shrugged, “He took out Cederic without taking a hit.”

Alec frowned, turning back to face the wall of the hut – their prison. “Yeah, but this is different. He’s not fighting a second-rate pirate.”

James rolled his eyes, “Alec, I’m just as worried as you. But we have to trust them to take care of themselves.”

“I trust Eames,” Alec replied petulantly.

And he did.

He was just… worried.

Alec knew Eames didn’t have an easy life. His protective nature, the way he always kept a wary eye on those bigger than him. It wasn’t hard to guess, even without knowing both brothers were once slaves.

Alec knew Eames could take care of himself. He took down Cederic, had survived Dol Guldor (if the rumors were true), and escaped from enslavement. The muscular physique of the young man also gave a clue to his strength.

None of that stopped Alec from wanting – needing – to protect Eames.

If Alec had taken a few minutes to pause and think, perhaps he would have come to a startling conclusion. But as his mind was on other thoughts, so he did not.

 

  Eames closed his eyes when the fifth opponent went down. He was exhausted from fighting so many in such a short time. Taking a deep breath, the Champion pulled energy from the earth.

When he looked up again, Alec, James, Felix and the rest of the crew were _right there_. In the stands, yes, but right in front of Eames.

Eames froze. The next combatant walked into the ring. Eames instantly switched over to warrior mode. He had people to protect.

 

They had, after much demanding, been brought to the ring to watch Eames fright for his life.

On one hand, this calmed Alec. He could see Eames was still alive. On the other hand, he was watching Eames fight.

James, however, was relieved to see Q was unharmed. He looked over to see his brother in all but blood doing his best to not kill their guard (they had been left untied and given their clothes back) and “rescue” Eames. Thus, he drew his friend into distracting conversation.

"If you are so smart, tell me how you plan to get Eames into your bed?"

Alec turned to look at the slightly older man, "James you doubt my skill of seduction?"

"No just your method."

"How are you going to get the younger brother into bed?"

"My wonderful charm and sex appeal." James laughed and Alec joined in. "I think you better try not being yourself."

"You wound me." The men turned back to the fight. Eames had defeated his sixth opponent and was now on the seventh.

Alec watched as Eames approached his enemy. The young man was topless and the shine of sweat covered his skin. Under the tan and tattoo, the muscles rippled like that of a jungle cat. Alec's mouth watered as he felt a warmth grow inside himself. Eames glanced over his shoulder at the two blondes. A sly smile came to his lips and then a sudden wink.

Alec felt his cock take notice and a surge of want pass rapidly through him. There was a roar in his ears and it wasn't the crowd shouting around him. He wondered what it would feel like to drag his fingers down the man's chest. Feel the slip of his palm over the boy's body.

Alec quickly shook his head. Now wasn’t the time. But by Neptune, Eames was gorgeous as he lazily swung his long thin sword in smooth precise circles.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no plans on giving this up. I love writing too much. However, until recently I was working two jobs while trying to get my degree. Now I have one job, and weekends off! I hope to write more in the near future.  
> Also, I will be editing the whole story soon. I will post a teaser chapter when I am done.


	6. In which the captor’s name is revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser chapter!

Eames ran, fear and anger rushing through his blood. How could he have been so _stupid_? To miss a stranger taking away his brother. Stupid, stupid, _STUPID_!

He found the men in a clearing, away from the revelry. Eames didn’t think, he just acted. The dragon blade still in his hand, Eames threw it with deadly accuracy. It sailed through the air, impaling the second pirate in the back. The man fell face first into the grass. Dead.

Eames didn’t bother to grab the blade back. He charged the pirate with reckless abandon. The pirate dropped Q, who fell limply to the ground. Eames and the pirate grappled, each trying to drag the other to the ground. The pirate kicked Eames back enough for him to pull out a pistol. Eames felt pain like no other explode in his shoulder. He fell to the ground.

The pirate knelt over him. “You can run, but you can’t hide forever. My captain will have his prize eventually.”

“Burn in hell,” Eames gritted out through the pain.

The pirate laughed as he stood, “Captain Silva sends his regards. Enjoy your last moments of freedom.”

Eames heard the pirate run away. He heard James and Alec’s voices getting closer.

The darkness swallowed him, and Eames knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Friday I will be uploading the edited chapters. On Tuesday I'll be posting the next chapter. I'll put a reminder when I post the next chapter for you guys to go back and re-read the story from the beginning. Hopefully, everyone will like the changes!


	7. In which our heroes each learn something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James makes his feelings known. Q accepts his hidden feelings. Alec comes to a new realization. Elizabeth reminds Eames of their shared love.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One opponent remained. Eames rotated his shoulders, stretching and popping his back. His arms hurt, but by Magic he had never felt so alive. Since he had arrived, Alec had never taken his eyes off the younger man. Eames could feel the lustful gaze, even while in the heat of the battle. It was nothing like the pounding of the sun, but a slow sensual caress that held more heat than a thousand suns.

As the final opponent stepped into the ring, Eames chanced a quick look over to where his brother sat. Q had been untied and held some sort of drink in his hands. Good, Eames thought, he didn’t want his brother passing out from the heat.

Eames turned back to his opponent, but only gave the warrior a fraction of his attention. He let a slow, taunting smile slip onto his face. It had been a while since he had someone to put on a show for. The other man looked confused, but Eames paid him no mind. He caught Alec’s eye and winked. Alec threw his head back and laughed. Eames couldn’t hear it, but he was familiar enough with the sound that he could imagine it.

The warrior, apparently tired of being ignored, charged Eames. Eames twisted, bending his body away in one smooth movement. The warrior charged again. Eames deflected. And thus, the game began.

 

Alec never let his eyes stray from the beautiful man below him. Eames was like water, bending and flowing with control Alec had ne’er seen before. Alec knew Eames was just playing with his last opponent, and couldn’t stop the lust that rose when he realized that Eames was showing off _for_ _him_. Occasionally their eyes would catch. Alec was always sure to let Eames know the younger man’s efforts were most welcome. A quick glance over at James showed that the man was equally entranced with a young man, just not the same one as Alec.

“If you stare at him any harder you’ll make him explode,” Alec mumbled to his brother in all but blood.

James snorted but returned his focus to Eames.

 

No one noticed the stranger slipping in-between the natives of the island, moving closer to the Engineer that sat next to the chief.

No one noticed that the stranger slipped something into Q’s drink.

No one noticed, as Eames nicked his last opponent, Q suddenly becoming dizzy.

 

Alec and James rushed over to Eames as he stepped victorious out of the ring.

“Well done!” Alec clapped Eames on his sweat-slick back.

James looked around, “Where is Q?”

Eames suddenly froze, looking wildly around. He caught a flash of wild dark hair, “Q!”

James and Alec swore as their companion rushed off. Following quickly on his heels, though Eames had the distinct advantage of being smaller and having a head start, both men saw two unfamiliar pirates dragging Q away from the area.

Suddenly, Eames was gone, along with the two men and Q.

James and Alec looked around, desperate to find the brothers.

The sound of a gun started the two pirates into action. Running, they prayed they weren’t too late.

In a nearby clearing was Q, thankfully unharmed, a dead pirate with a familiar black sword in his back, and…

“EAMES!” Alec cried out, dropping to the younger man’s side. He quickly tore off his shirt, pressing it down on the large bullet wound in Eames’ shoulder. “Eames, no. Please… don’t be dead.”

James checked Q’s pulse, then Eames’s, “They’re alive Alec.”

Alec’s face turned murderous, “If I find the bastard who did this, I will kill him _very_ slowly.” He looked down at Eames, gently running his free hand along the boy’s cheek. “No one will touch him,” Alec swore.

James frowned, “Alec, he needs medical attention.”

“Then I will give it to him,” Alec growled. He scooped Eames up in his arms, “I swear that I’ll take care of him from now on.”

James watched his friend carry the strange warrior away. Felix, having arrived with the others, looked over at his captain. James shook his head. Felix nodded in understanding. The dark-skinned gunner took the black sword, paying no mind to the dead pirate, and cleaned it off while he barked orders to the men.

 

Q woke slowly, his eyelids heavy. He could feel the familiar rocking of the Aston, but the cloth under his fingers was unfamiliar. He definitely wasn’t in the room he shared with Eames.

“Q?” A very familiar voice asked. Q opened his eyes. James sat shirtless, with his breeches untied, on the bed next to Q’s hand.

“James?” Q slurred “How did I get here?”

James leaned back, his hands resting on the other side of Q’s legs. “What do you remember?” There was a slight smirk on his lips.

Q froze in his attempt to sit up, “I... what? Did you... did we... I mean...” He felt fear, mortification, and a blush rise up in him.

James snorted, “Hardly. You were quite out of it.” James chuckled, “Though, it was quite entertaining trying to get you into my bed.”

Q felt as he had been punched in the gut. “Oh, I see.” Of course James didn’t want to sleep with him. He was just a skinny boy who was the wrong gender and couldn’t seem to do anything right.

His pain must have shown on his face because James’s eyes went soft. “I didn’t mean it like that Q.”

“No, it is quite alright Captain Bond. I understand. Though I will admit that I would not have been surprised had you taken advantage of my... state.” Q replied with all the dignity he could sitting in James’ bed shirtless, and quite possibly trouserless too.

James frowned, straightening, “Q, I am many things, but a rapist I am not. I would never do anything without your consent.”

Q blinked, “I beg your pardon?”

James sighed as he rubbed his tired face with his hands, “I want you Q. I’m not going to lie about that. But I want you to want it, me, too. Sex is a two-way act, giving and receiving. I will not go to bed with someone who is unwilling.”

“Oh,” Was all Q could say.

James just shook his head, “You should rest. Being drugged could hardly have been good for you.” Q nodded dumbly. “I’ll be out on deck for a while, but Ronson will come by with food.” Without another word, James stood and dressed. He was out the door before Q could say anything.

In the silence left behind by James’ departure, Q let his mind wander. He briefly wondered about his brother before his mind fixated on what James had said.

James wanted Q.

 _James_ wanted Q.

James wanted _Q_!

“Oh.” Q sighed, a smile on his face. He bit his lower lip, trying to hold in the happy giggle that threatened to break free. When he realized that no one would be paying this room any attention, Q let out a joyous whoop. Once his giggles subsided, Q flopped back on the pillows.

Would James be slow, the first time? Or would he be rough? Perhaps something in-between. He would take his time, no matter what, Q decided. James was far more experienced than Q. Yet, that thought didn’t worry Q. James wanted him!

 He slipped in and out of sleep. James had been right, getting drugged _wasn’t_ good for him.

 An hour passed. Q woke when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in!”

“Good to see you awake,” Ronson smiled. He carried a tray of food with him. “Nothing fancy, just some light soup. The warmth will do you good.”

Q accepted the soup with a smile, “How is Eames?” Ronson frowned. Q took a sip of broth before realizing Ronson still hadn’t replied. “Ronson?”

“No one’s seen him,” Ronson said. At Q’s frightened look, the pirate continued quickly, “He’s on the ship. But Trevelyan won’t let anyone see him. Hardly leaves his side. Nearly shot me when I brought him food on the captain’s order.”

Q nodded, doing his best to keep a calm mask in place. “Thank you. If you see the captain, tell him I’d like to speak to him?” He took another sip of broth, “This is very good.”

Ronson smiled, “I’ll inform the captain. Eat your food Q.”

The moment Ronson was gone, Q set down the bowl and concentrated on the link he had with his brother. Eames was weak, but his magic was keeping him in a sort of stasis that prevented any more damage from happening. Q growled when he realized Eames had been shot. Reluctantly he drew away. The soup held no interest to Q anymore, but he forced himself to finish it.

He had just set the soup next to the untouched bread when James walked in.

His face showed hesitation, but James still moved closer to Q. “You wanted to see me?”

Q smiled, doing his best to reassure James that he wasn’t upset. He moved to sit more comfortably on the bed, “I need to see Eames.”

“Is something wrong?”

Q bit his lower lip, “He got hurt. Didn’t he?”

James nodded, “Eames was shot. Alec’s been… watching over him.”

“You mean scaring everyone away,” Q grumbled.

James gave a small chuckle but nodded.

Q took a deep breath, “I have to see him, James. He’s hurt, and he won’t get better if I don’t help.” That got him a raised eyebrow and a silent question. “If you take me to him, I’ll explain everything to you and Alec. I’d rather only do this once.”

James searched Q’s face for something. Q kept his face open, hoping James would trust him enough to wait before he started demanding answers. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, James gave a sharp nod.

 

Alec sat next Eames, running his fingers through the younger man’s hair. They were in his cabin as it was larger than the one Eames shared with Q. He had eaten, knowing that Eames would get angry if he didn’t, but only enough to keep his strength. Alec thanked every deity he knew that James had forced him to learn how to take care of a bullet wound. It wasn’t a perfect job, not even close to the level Eames was at, but there wasn’t any infection and the bleeding had slowed.

Taking a deep breath, Alec moved to change the bandages. Still no change. Eames wasn’t getting worse, but he wasn’t getting better.

“Don’t suppose you could wake up and tell me how to fix this?” Alec asked the sleeping man. He shook his head, much like a dog would, “I’m talking to myself. First sign of going crazy, eh?” Alec sat down by Eames’ side once more. He took Eames’ smaller hand into his. “But I guess I’ve already gone crazy. I went and fell in love. After what happened to Jamsie, you’d think I would know better. But then again, that fool went and fell for your brother. So I guess we both didn’t really learn, did we?”

A knock on the door caused Alec to sit up. As he walked over to the door, he shouted, “GO AWAY! I’ll kill the next man who steps through that door!” He opened the door, revealing Q and James.

“I think Eames would be upset if you tried that,” Q said in a voice drier than the desert. Then his eyes landed on his brother, “Eames!” Rushing past Alec, Q climbed onto the bed to sit next to Eames.

Alec glared at James but backed away from the door to let his captain in. “I had it,” He said under his breath.

 “Q insisted he see his brother.” James put his hand on Alec’s shoulder, “No one is questioning your devotion or ability.”

A bright light caught the pirate’s attention. They blinked, but Q’s hands were still glowing.

“Q?” James growled.

“Shh,” Q snapped back. After a few tense minutes, the glow subsided. Q took a deep breath. He stumbled off the bed, standing on weak legs. James rushed over and helped the young man over to the table in the corner of the cabin.

While James saw to Q, Alec checked on Eames. The wound was completely healed.

“What did you do?” Alec asked, turning to Q.

Q’s blue-green eyes flicked between James and Alec. “Eames and I are not… normal humans.”

“The chief on the island called you an Engineer and Eames a Champion,” James pointed out.

“Those are our classes. Eames and I, well our whole family really, are Mages.”

The cabin was silent. James and Alec had heard of Mages. Everyone who had been a kid at one point heard the stories.

“Explain,” James ordered.

Q took another breath, “Eames and I are descendants of King Draconius. Specifically, the line of Brigid, eldest daughter of Draconius. We have never taken a life except in self-defense, and were taught by our parents to help those in need.” Q sat up, “What do you know about Engineers and Champions?”

Alec shrugged, “Just what everyone knows really.”

“Engineers are good with science and Champions are fighters?”

Both men nodded.

“Alright, well that’s… sort of true. Engineers are problem solvers. It’s not just in science. Some are tacticians, others build homes and bridges. It depends on the person. I’m good at math, design, and building. Now, Champions are not just warriors, though they may seem like it. Champions are also great healers.” Q thought for a moment, “Eames’ mentor, Eve, once put it like this, ‘Let’s not forget that Healers are Warriors too. They do not fight people, but Death. Every day they go in armed only with the knowledge in their mind and the tools they have on hand and say, “not today, not this one, not on my watch”.’ Eames is a Champion, and all Champions are champions of Life. They are sworn to protect and guard. This means protecting someone from Death, as well as protecting those they care for by doing battle.”

James and Alec take in sharp breaths as they realize the implications of what Eames had done back on that island.

“But you just healed him,” Alec frowned.

Q nodded, “Through our bond as siblings, I can tap into Eames’ power. Put simply, Eames healed himself. I just was a conductor of the magic since Eames is unconscious at the moment.”

“Do you know when Eames will wake up?” James asked.

Q shook his head. “I could tell that Eames was injured by a bullet. I knew his magic was holding him in stasis. I can tell that the wound is closed, and he isn’t in a magical stasis any longer. But past that, I can’t really tell anything. We’re not linked like that.”

“But he will wake?” The look on Alec’s face was hopeful.

“Yes.”

 

James and Q had left some time ago when Alec noticed Eames stirring. It was dark outside, and there was a hint of a storm on the horizon. But the storm was far off enough that Alec paid it no mind.

“Eames?” Alec sat at the younger man’s hand. He took it, holding it close to his chest, “Come on, open those beautiful eyes of yours.”

Eames groaned, “By the magics getting shot fucking hurts.”

Alec laughed. Shaking his head, he replied, “Yes. It does.”

Eames blinked open his eyes, slowly at first but the rapidly as he blinked away the sleep. “Hello.”

“Hello,” Alec smiled. His smile dropped, “I’m sorry.”

Eames tried to sit up but cried out when he pulled on the still healing wound.

“Eames!”

“I’m fine,” Eames waved Alec’s concern away. “Calm down. I just moved too fast is all. Help me sit up.” Alec put his hand between Eames’ shoulders, guiding the younger man into a sitting position. When Alec returned to his position near Eames’ thigh, Eames looked into Alec’s bottle green eyes. “Now, what is it you are apologizing for?”

“You were shot.” Alec looked down, dejection on his face.

Eames frowned, “Did you fire the gun?”

“No,” was the mumbled reply.

“Then why are you sorry? You didn’t know what would happen after the fight. You didn’t shoot me. Why are you blaming yourself?” Eames squeezed Alec’s hand. While it was the only thing he could reach, Eames hoped Alec would be able to feel his sincerity.

“I should have protected you,” Alec stubbornly insisted. He still refused to look at Eames.

“Alec,” Eames snapped. His magic lashed out for the briefest of moments before Eames regained control. “Sorry.”

Alec blinked, now looking at Eames, “Was that… magic?”

Eames nodded, his face flushing with shame. To lose control like some _novice_. But he always had a challenging time controlling his magic around the larger man. There was just something… distracting about Alec, and Eames couldn’t figure out what it was.

 _You love him._ A voice that sounded almost like Elizabeth said in his mind. _We both love him._ Eames froze, but he couldn’t deny the truth that his female half spoke.

“Could you… show me some more?” Alec asked. It was the tininess in the usually overconfident man’s voice that made Eames look up.

“Uh, what would you like to see?” Alec shrugged. Eames bit his lip, thinking. “I suppose I can show you something small. I don’t have much energy after being shot…” Taking a deep breath, Eames extended his magic, filling the cabin with a myriad of color. The effect was not that much different than the fabled “Spirit Lights” in the North.

“Something small…” Alec mumbled. His face was in awe of what Eames was doing. Never before had he seen so many colors in one place before. “It’s beautiful.”

Eames chuckled as the light show slowly vanished, “It’s my magic.” Smirking, “Or, what it _would_ look like if I didn’t keep it hidden all the time.” He yawned, eyes drooping in exhaustion.

“You should sleep,” Alec said.

“So should you,” Eames replied as he slid down the bed.

Alec stood, “I can rest later.”

“Alec, I don’t need my magic to know that you are tired.” Eames reached out and grabbed Alec’s wrist, “Please?”

There was a moment of silence, then Alec sighed. He slipped off his shirt and crawled over Eames, not wanting to force the injured man to move. Alec threw an arm around Eames’s middle.

Eames was asleep within two breaths. Alec soon followed him.    

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Zeus! I'm sorry this took so long. But finals are over and Winter break is upon me! I hope to be able to write more. So far the plan is to update every other Friday, which I hope to keep to.  
> Happy Yuletide!
> 
> A/N - The updated chapters are up if you haven't read them. Not much has changed, but if things are confusing... it's because the chapters were updated.


	8. In which Eames is kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm and kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy goddesses! I'm sorry this is late! I meant to post on Friday, but I've been sick all week long. I finally got enough brainpower to write this out. Sorry it's so short. I hope to add more to this chapter some other time, but I just really wanted to get it out and continue working on the story. 
> 
> Happy holidays to everyone! Merry Yule!

The storm, when it hit, was sudden and violent. Q knew immediately it was no ordinary storm.

“What are you doing out here Q?” Alec shouted above the din of the storm.

Q shoved soaked hair out of his face, “This isn’t a natural storm!”

“What?” James called from the wheel.

“IT’S MAGIC!” Q moved closer to James, who shot an arm out and pulled the younger man to his side.

“Can you stop it?” James asked, breath hot on Q’s wind chilled ear. Q nodded. The creak and crack of wood splitting caused James to wince, “Then do what you must, and quickly. My ship won’t be able to last long in a storm this violent.”

“I can only lessen the effects, but I need Eames to fully stop it,” Q replied.

James turned to where Alec was helping Felix tie the guns down, “Alec, get Eames!”

Alec looked up in confusion. Q quickly signed “help, need, brother” to the Russian. For the fifth time that night, Q was glad that James had taught him and Eames the silent language of Hand Speak. Very useful thing that.

Alec nodded and rushed off to the lower decks.   

 

When Alec entered the cabin, he thought it empty at first glance. The bed was rumpled, but Eames wasn’t in it or at the table that sat on the opposite side of the room. A whimper made Alec enter the room further.

There, under what he had originally thought was a pile of blankets, was Eames huddled between the wall of the ship and the foot of the bed.

“Eames?” Alec slowly approached the young man. Now that he knew Eames had magic, Alec was a bit more careful not to startle the powerful mage.

“A-Alec?” Puffy red eyes appeared over the blankets.

From the little Alec could see of Eames, there were tear streaks down the usually fearless face. Immediately Alec rushed over to the boy, pulling him into his arms. “Hey, what’s wrong? Is it your wound? Do you need more of that nasty tea?” Alec ran is fingers through dark hair, trying his best to soothe the frightened mage. Eames buried his head in Alec’s neck.

“I… I don’t like storms,” Eames whispered into the space between his lips and Alec’s still damp collarbone.

Alec hummed, “Q said this isn’t a normal storm.”

Eames nodded, “I can feel the magic in it. But it doesn’t change that… I just… I-I-”

“Shh, it’s alright. I’ve got you. Focus on me, my voice. I won’t let anything happen to you Eames. I’ve got you.” Alec held Eames tighter as a particularly brutal wave rocked the ship. “It’s just a storm, it can’t hurt you. Even if it could, I wouldn’t let it. I promise.”

It took five minutes, but eventually Eames gathered himself to pull – only slightly – away from Alec. “Does… Q sent you to get me?”

“He needs your help with the storm, yes.”

“I… Okay,” Eames dropped his dark eyes.

Alec gently lifted Eames’ face to look the young mage in the eye, “I’ll be with you the whole time.”  

Eames bit his lower lip, then nodded.

Alec found he couldn’t help himself. The sinful pink lips and large cocoa eyes were just too much. The first time was just a press of lips. But when Alec moved to pull away, Eames surged forward. Alec licked those lips, tasting bittersweet innocence and cream sweet. It was a heady taste indeed.

They had only been kissing a short while when Eames suddenly yelped.

“Ow! Q!”

Alec pulled back, “What happened?”

Eames rubbed his temple, grumbling “My meddling brother, that’s what.” Alec frowned. Eames glanced up and chuckled, “Q and I can communicate mentally through our bond as siblings. He just yelled at me to stop kissing and help him calm the storm.”

Alec laughed, easily imagining Q doing something similar if he had been in the room with them. “How far does your bond go?” Alec asked as he helped Eames stand.

Eames shrugged, “We’ve never tested it. But we did find that if one of us are in binding collars we can’t hear each other.”

“Binding collars?” Alec steadied Eames when the ship rocked violently.

“They block a mage’s magic, preventing us from using it,” Eames explained.

Alec wanted to ask more. Had they been in the collars long? What was it like being blocked from – what Alec assumed was – something so integral to their being? But they had climbed to the main deck, and Alec didn’t want to accidentally out the brothers as Mages to the rest of the crew. No matter how much Alec trusted his men, it wasn’t his secret to share.

The storm wasn’t as bad as it had been, but not by much, when Alec returned to the Quarterdeck with Eames.

Q looked over and saw his brother, “You okay?”

“Yeah, let’s get this over with,” Eames nodded. The rain had quickly flattened his hair and soaked through his thin clothes.

The brothers knelt behind Alec and James, their arms clasped in an “X” formation with each brother holding the other’s forearm. Neither pirate could hear what Eames or Q was saying, but they saw lips moving furiously and the storm slowly dying down around them.

Light made Alec look up. Laughing, he elbowed James. Eames and Q had just put the ship in the eye of the storm.

“We certainly got lucky with those two,” Alec chuckled.

James nodded, a smile on his face, “We did indeed.”

 

James ordered Q to help Eames – who was still healing – back down to Alec’s cabin, while he and Alec surveyed the damage done to the ship. Thankfully the damage wasn’t anything that couldn’t be repaired.

“Should be about three days work, Captain,” Felix said when the two men joined him by the main mast, “But that’s only for this mast. We’ve got other less major damage that we can repair now or when we next make port.”

James looked up at the split that went halfway down the mast, “Am I the only one who feels like the damage was done on purpose?” He turned to Alec, who nodded in agreement. “Suggestions?”

“Repair the mast and get to a safe haven before whoever is hunting our boys finds us.”

“If I may Captain?” Felix asked.

James turned to the gunner, “Yes Mr. Leiter?”

“While I agree with Trevelyan’s argument, I think it would be better to have the ship in perfect condition so that if we do come across the men who hurt Eames, we can send them to a watery grave.”

“How long will all the repairs take?” James inquired.

Felix shrugged, “A week, possibly two. Depends on how hard you work the men.”

James nodded in understanding, “Thank you Mr. Leiter, you are dismissed.” Felix gave a lazy salute and left the Captain and his Quartermaster alone. James looked over at Alec, who was staring at the hatch that would lead to his cabin. “Your cabin would be fine to discuss our next move,” James offered. He then chuckled when Alec visibly perked up. “Come on then, let’s go speak to our boys.”

When they entered the room, Eames was laying on the bed while Q sat on the table. Both were completely dry.

“Have something against chairs, do you?” James joked, moving towards the boy.

Just as Q opened his mouth to reply, Eames yelped. Q and James turned to see Alec sitting by Eames’ head. He was leaned over and kissing Eames. The Russian’s still wet hair brushed the mage’s cheeks. While still kissing, Eames ran his hand through Alec’s dirty blond hair, drying it with magic.

“Get a room!” James groaned. He forced himself not to react to the casual display of magic. Mostly because he had just seen how powerful the brothers really were, but also because he could sense Q's eyes on him. James was fine with magic, just not used to being so close and... personal to it.

Alec pulled back, laughing, “I have one. You’re in it.”

“Of all the scaring things I have seen, my older brother being kissed is the worst one,” Q huffed. A flick of his wrist and both pirates were completely dry.

“Ach, if you don’t want to see it, close your eyes,” Eames replied with a smug look on his face. Q just rolled his eyes.

Determined to get back to the task at hand, James cleared his throat. When he had everyone’s attention, James spoke. “The ship was damaged in the storm and has to be repaired. We have two options. Fix the worst of the damage now and repair the rest later, or fix it all at once. Alec’s already expressed his opinion, but I would like to hear what you two have to say.”

Eames gestured for Q to go first. Alec had slid further down the bed, letting Eames rest his head on his muscled thigh.

Q thought for a moment, “You are worried that our captor will be after us?” James nodded. “He is, and this storm proves it. Most likely it was to be sure that we _were_ on this ship. But, Eames and I can protect ourselves. We survived captivity before and we can survive it again.” James and Alec both growled. Q held up his hand, “That doesn’t mean we _will_ , just that we _can_. I vote we repair the whole ship. If our captor catches up to us, we will have to fight, and the ship should be at peak efficiency for that.”  

“Very well.” James turned to Eames, “What about you?”

Eames shrugged, “I agree with Q. We’ve been taking care of ourselves since I was eleven. It’s not a matter of _if_ but _when_ our captor catches up to us. And when he does, we will have to fight. Repair the ship.”

Alec looked down at Eames, “I won’t let him touch you. I promise.”

Eames’s smile was sad, “Don’t promise that Alec. Please. You don’t know what the future holds. I don’t want you making promises you can’t keep.”

  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to make fanart for this story, I will love you forever! I can't pay anyone (as I am a broke college student) but I love seeing my characters come to life. It's also a good way for me to know if I have described them well enough that someone else can draw them.


	9. In which the ship is repaired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship is repaired, Q and James express feelings, and danger arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter to date (5 pages). But not all of this is mine. Credit where credit is due! 1MissMolly wrote the scene between James and Q because for the life of me I cannot write sex scenes. Also... you may have noticed the rating go up. This chapter is the reason!

Luckily they were close to a chain of islands with many sturdy trees. James ordered the men to begin repairs immediately.

“What do you want us to do?” Eames asked when Q helped him to the main deck. The younger man was pale, his dark eyes pinched by the pain James knew Eames was feeling.

James could tell that Eames was still weak, and had no intention in making the young man do anything. “Rest, Eames. You may be more stubborn than Alec, but you need to heal.”

Eames frowned, “But I can help.”

At that moment Alec walked over. Crossing his arms, Alec glared, “Stand on your own and you can help.”

Eames took a deep breath, leaned away from Q, and then nearly fell down. It was only due to Alec’s quick reflexes that Eames wasn’t hurt. Alec quickly scooped the boy into his arms, “Back to bed with you.” Eames grumbled but the effect was lost as he curled closer to Alec.

As the two left, James turned to Q, “I want you to stay on the ship.”

“You know, the likelihood of me being captured on an island again is low,” Q said with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

“Yes,” James sighed, “But I would feel better if you stayed here with your brother.”

Q huffed, rolling his eyes, “Very well Captain.”

Alec returned, “Eames is out like a light.” He frowned, “I thought you healed him, Q.”

“No, I used his magic to speed up the process and to pull him from the sleep magic had put Eames under,” Q corrected. “The wound may not be bleeding, but that doesn’t mean anything until Eames is fully healed. You think he’s bad now. This is nothing compared to when he will be trying to get his arm back into full mobility.”

 

The days that passed were long and filled with the sounds of the repairs. Eames needed sleep in order to recover faster, so Q put a sound barrier around Alec’s cabin to block the incoming noise. Q, for his part, did his best to help around the ship. It was mostly bringing cool water to the men, but they expressed their appreciation loudly whenever he neared them. If he used a bit of magic to keep that water cool, well… no one need know.

After a week, Alec told the brothers that, barring any unforeseen accident, they would be able to leave in three days. Eames was just happy that he would be able to return to the main deck soon. He was getting stir-crazy, being trapped in the cabin for so long. Alec, not surprisingly, had gone into “bear mode” (as James had called it when Q told him) when Eames had tried to sneak back up to the main deck the day after they laid anchor. It was only because Felix had to get supplies that Eames had been found when he did. Both Alec and Q had berated Eames for the attempt, since it also set back the healing a few days. Q told James they had been lucky that Eames hadn’t caused any internal bleeding.

“Why can’t he heal himself?” James asked as they ate with the men below deck. He spoke softly, so as not to be overheard.

Q chewed thoughtfully. “We’re not sure why,” He said after swallowing the bread, “but magic doesn’t work like that. Eames has tried to heal himself before, but for some reason nothing happens. I’m sure my uncles would know the reason why, but…” Q drifted off.

James placed his hand on Q’s shoulder, “When the ship is repaired, we’ll make for England.”

“Thank you, James.” Q’s smile was shy, but that didn’t stop the older man from returning it.   

 

Just like all the days before, the next day was sweltering. But the ship was well on its way to being repaired and the crew was ready to leave the island. Everyone was in good spirits despite the heat.

James was streaked with sweat and dirt. His thin cotton shirt clung to his body as he left the bright sunshine of the top deck and entered then the lower decks and the shade. He had wanted to speak to Q, perhaps convince the younger man to take a bath with him. Not finding the man, he ordered a jug of water be brought to his cabin so he could wash by himself. He looked forward to using the cool water to remove the itchy dirt and grime from his chest and arms.

He opened the door to his cabin and stepped in, but his movements were halted when he saw the young man sprawled across his bed. A book in Q’s hands and his eyes focused on the pages. The image of the young man lying in Bond’s bed made the man’s mouth dry and his body twitch.

Q glanced up and saw Bond standing in the doorway. His large grey eyes grew wider and his mouth parted as if to say something. The need to lick those plump lips surged through Bond’overheateded body and he could feel his manhood start to fill.

“Alec told me to bring you a pitcher of water and . . . I saw a book I hadn’t seen before.” Q shifted to get off the bed.

“No . . . don’t move . . .” Bond rushed to say. He could see a blush come over Q’s face as the younger man ducked his head down. “It’s alright. Go ahead and keep reading. No reason for you to move . . . you look . . . comfortable,” Bond said as he quietly closed the door to his cabin.

On the table was the metal water jug and the wooden bowl. Beside them was a flannel and a bar of sea soap. Bond stepped closer and poured water into the bowl. He turned his body three-quarters away from Q, but the young man was still in his peripheral view. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it near the door. He could see Q suddenly glance up at him. He shifted slightly to the side to give the younger man a better view.

Dipping the rag in the water, Bond slowly dragged the cloth across his shoulders and chest. Letting the cool water slide down his muscled chest and arms. Cooling his skin as rapidly as it was heating Q’s. Rubbing the soap into the wet flannel, Bond next used the rag to scrub the dirt from his upper arms and chest.

“Would you . . .” Q choked slightly on the words. He cleared his throat then asked. “Would you like me to wash your back?”

Bond twisted away to hide his salacious smile. He quickly controlled his expression and then turned back to Q.

“That would be very good of you.”

Bond watched as Q gracefully unfolded himself from the bunk and swung his thin legs off the bed. Q stood up and hesitantly stepped closer to the blonde. Like a man approaching a dangerous wild animal, Q moved carefully, cautiously. His eyes roamed over James’ half naked form.  

Q slowly took the rag from James’ hand and returned it to the bowl for a rinse. Bond turned his body and exposed his back to Q. The young man brought the rag up and dragged it across the man’s shoulders and neck. Bond tipped his head forward and Q wiped the sweat and dirt from James’ neck. His long fingers brushing through the spiky blonde hair.

Q’s eyes followed the stream of water as it travelled down Bond’s back and disappeared into the waistband of Bond’s trousers. Q licked his lips as his mouth felt dry. Moving slowly, his hand followed the contours of James’ back, over muscles and dipped into the curves. He wiped away the sweat and dirt from the tan skin.

“It would be better if you were naked,” Q whispered.

Bond smiled broadly, knowing the young man couldn’t see him.

“Yes it would be.” He glanced over his shoulder. “Better yet if we were both naked.”

Q took a step back. His eye broad and wide. Bond turned and looked at the young man. Slowly bringing his hand up and taking the rag from Q’s grip, Bond’s other hand smoothly slipped around Q’s waist and pulled the boy forward. Q’s hands came up and rested on the broad planes of James’ bare chest.

“Don’t you think it would be better if we were both naked?” Bond asked. His voice deep and needy.

“I . . . I’m . . . yes.” Q allowed himself to be pulled forward.

Bond’s lips pressed into Q’s. Firm and dry against plump and delicious. Bond allowed himself the indulgence to lick once, then twice, at Q’s bottom lip before he pulled back and looked into Q’s eyes. Before, James had thought Q's eyes were a strange light blue with green, only now did he realize Q's eyes were, in fact, grey with brown around his - now blown wide - pupils.

The young man was weaving in Bond’s arm. Unsteady on his feet. His face was flushed and his grey eyes were hooded.

“You stopped . . . why did you stop?” Q opened his eyes fully and studied the smug expression of Bond’s face.

Q frowned then pushed James backwards but quickly went with him. Pushing the larger man back against the door of the cabin while his mouth attacked James’s.

“Infuriating . . . smug . . . maddening . . . arrogant . . . bastard . . .” The words slipped out of Q’s mouth between heated kisses. Bond laughed softly as his hands pulled Q closer. The young man caged Bond against the wooden door. James smiled into the kisses as he tasted the sweetness of Q’s mouth. Tea and honey.

Bond’s hands slipped down and tugged at the hem of Q’s shirt. The flimsy cotton pulled easily from the waistband of Q’s trousers. Bond pulled the shirt over the young man’s head and his hands quickly returned to the smooth skin underneath. With their chests pressed together, Q moaned as James’ fingers slid down the vertebrae of Q’s spine and slipped down under the waistband of his trousers.

“You are addictive.” Bond nipped at the plump lips. “There is so much I want to do to you. With you.”

“Tell me,” Q plead.

The keen was more than Bond could stand. He wrapped his arms tightly around Q’s body and picked the young man up. He carried him the short distance to the bunk and dropped the young man down on the mattress.

Q crawled backwards till he pushed himself into the corner. Bond stalked across the narrow bed towards him. He grabbed at the buttons of Q’s fly and pulled the trousers open. Seizing the waistband, Bond quickly pulled the boy’s trousers and pants off the thin body. Then he rapidly removed the rest of his own clothes. Kneeling up on to the bed, Bond crawled across the bed. Q could see the man’s length hanging down, heavy and thick. The foreskin pulled back from the gland, shiny with precum.

Q’s mouth watered as watched Bond stalk towards him. He felt a surge of energy pass through him, like magic flowing up through him. An intense need came to Q, a want to be filled not just physically but also emotionally by James. Q groaned as his body reacted to the sight of James. Q’s own manhood swelled with need.

There was smile of James’ face, like a tiger ready to pounce on a prey. It made Q’s skin tingle as he shifted lower in the bed, to place himself under Bond’s body. The blonde caged the younger man with his arms and legs, staring down into the grey eyes. Q reached up and wrapped his arms around James’ body and pulled him down onto Q’s thin frame.

“I need to touch you.” Q whispered into James’ ear as the man started kissing along Q’s neck.

Their bodies sliding together perfectly. Water and sweat slicking their skin and adding to the sensuality of the touch. Q’s fingertips mapped out the lines of James’ back and down over the curve of his backside. When Q squeezed the thick muscle there, kneading the flesh, James growled and bite down on the juncture of Q’s neck to his shoulder. The young man arched underneath the older man moaning as their cocks rubbed together.

James reached around and grabbed Q’s wrist. Pulling it forward and in between their bodies, he guided the younger man to take hold of both of them. His own hand wrapping over the top of Q’s thin fingers. Both men groaned at the touch of each other. Then Bond began a slow measure push into their conjoined hands. Resting most of his weight on his free hand, he pushed himself up to look intently into Q’s dark eyes.

The intensity of James’ stare was too much. Q closed his eyes and tipped his chin away.

“No!” Bond commanded, “Look at me.”

James gave a sudden hard push, pulling Q along with him. The younger man’s eyes flew open as he turned back to see the want and desire in James’ eyes. Q’s body mimicked James. Thrusting hips and tightening muscles. They moved together, sliding inside the circle of their joined hands. Q’s mouth opened in a silent moan and James’ control broke.

He plunged forward, capturing Q’s mouth with his own. He kissed the young man as his hips sped up. Driving himself harder into Q’s body. Q groaned with James’ tongue deep in his mouth. The vibration sending James spinning out of control. James’ climax hitting him hard and abrupt. James twisted and buried his face in Q’s neck.

“FUCK!” Bond growled.

He drew a deep breath, smelling the sweet scent of the young man along with his sweat and the scent of sex. It was heady and rich. It made Bond’s mouth water for more.

Q could feel the hot seed pour out of James and across his own flesh. Another wave of power surged through him and for a brief moment he wondered if Bond was magical too. If he could instill his power into Q just as the earth did. Q felt a oneness and completeness that had been foreign to him for his whole life. Feeling the man above him tense and flex with his release pushed Q to his own completion. His own seed mixing with Bond’s. It made Q light headed and, although he was trapped under James, he still could feel himself float. The sensation was incredible, he didn’t want it end.

When James moved, Q whined.

“Shh, I’m just cleaning you up,” the familiar deep voice rumbled. The rag was cool, but it washed the drying cum off Q’s belly. “There we go.” Q could tell James was smiling. When Q tried to move James pushed him down. Q let himself be moved into a more comfortable position by James. He ended up with his back to James’ chest and James’ arms wrapped around him securely. Q hummed in appreciation, happy to be in James’ arms.  

 

Five days later Eames was leaning on Alec as they walked around the newly repaired ship. They had just left the island where they had taken shelter after the storm. James had decided that they should stay in the relative safety of the bay one extra day to give the men a chance to rest. On the condition he didn’t try anything, Eames had been allowed to leave Alec’s cabin three days prior, for which everyone was grateful for. The crew never imagined that someone more stubborn than their captain or his first mate even existed.

“How are you doing, Eames?” Said Captain asked when the pair neared where he was by the wheel.

Eames stretched his arm, “Better. It’s nice to be in the sun again.”

“You only say that because you haven’t been working all week,” Q snorted as he joined the trio.

“And who’s fault is it that I was trapped in a cabin?” Eames glared, but everyone could see it held no heat.

“Captain!” The pirate in the crow’s nest shouted down, “Sails and a black flag!”

Q and Eames looked at each other in fright. They knew, down to the magic vibrating in their bones, that it was Silva.

James started shouting orders, but the brothers heard none of it. It wasn’t until they were being dragged down to the med bay that they realized James was speaking to them.

“Stay here, only use magic if your life depends on it. Hopefully we can get away before anyone realizes you two are onboard.” James handed Q a gun and Eames his black blade. After a moment’s hesitation, James pulled Q into a tight embrace, “Be safe and don’t do anything stupid.”

Then he was gone.

 

“Men, prepare for battle!”    

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I have changed Q's eye color to grey (cause why not?).


	10. In which Battle and Sacrifice happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silva attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving credit to 1MissMolly for this because without her this chapter wouldn't have been written. She wrote me a lovely scene, from which I took what I believed fit best in this story. Give her lots of love and read the work that this was inspired from. My work doesn't even compare to hers!

Silva’s ship sailed ominously towards Aston. The black sail made Silva’s ship look like a monster emerging from the mist, ready to attack and devour the other pirates. The ship was coming at the Aston at a right angle; cutting across the Aston’s path. Silva’s ship was crossing the ‘T’ and would be able to fire its cannons without fear of return fire.

“Hard to port! Man the cannons! Prepare for attack!” James shouted and the sailor at the wheel quickly turned the wheel to the left.

James’ expression hardened as Alec reached for his pistol.

 

Suddenly, there was a distant boom, followed by shouts from crew. The explosion was loud. The sound of splitting wood and groaning timbers. One man screamed as other shouted. More distant booms could be heard followed by the sound of crashes on board the ship.

Finally, Aston had turned far enough to return cannon fire. There was a shout to ‘FIRE!’ and then a blast of cannons. The ship lurched to the left. Q dropped the gun as he and Eames grabbed for each other when the Aston fought back.

A second round from Silva’s ship fired on Aston. The sound of splitting wood and crashing sails combined with the mournful sounds of men in pain.

“We’re being boarded!” echoed through the ship.

The sound of the cannon fire stopped and was replaced with the clash of metal swords fighting.

Q and Eames were in each other’s arms. Injured men were being brought into the sickbay, bloody and beaten. Some missing parts of their bodies. Q was so concerned for James, he was unable to give any assistance to the carpenter as the man worked to remove bullets and shrapnel from the injured men.

The two brothers glanced at each other and gave a silent agreement. Closing their eyes, they focused their magic. Slowly, their forms began to fade. Shimmer like smoke and disappearing. Once invisible, they immediately turned and ran from the sickbay. Rushing out on to the devastated gun deck. Cannons were upended, and massive holes were in the sides of the ship. Several men were lying either dead or dying in the wreckage.

Eames wielded his sword while Q picked up a two-foot-long club. Together the two ran up the ladder and into the fighting on the main deck. Silva’s men had boarded the ship, rappelling across the railings on ropes. Eames rushed into the fighting, swing his sword with expert skill. Q swung wildly with his club. Bouncing the solid wood off any head he didn’t recognize.

Distantly, the pirates noticed the sword and club moving without any assistance but were too busy fighting for lives to worry what it might be. Q swung the club and hit three of Silva’s men in a row. Their heads bouncing like ripe coconuts. The sailors were confused as their opponents collapsed to the deck seeming all on their own.

James was on the wheel deck. His focus set on the men he was fighting there, when he noticed several Silva’s men dropping to the deck. James felt a tug in his chest as if there was a rope tied around his body anchoring him to something on the lower deck. For a moment he concentrated on that tug and felt warmth spring inside himself. Then slowly an image of Q appeared to him. A faint, transparent form, but still the identifiable shape of his lover fighting on the main deck with a stout wooden club in his hand. 

Alec stepped closer to James as he twisted and swung his sword at another attacker.

“Do you see what I see!?” Alec shouted.

“YES, THOSE LITTLE SONS OF A BITCH! WHAT DO THEY THINK THEY ARE DOING!?” James growled.

He leaped over the railing and landed on the lower deck. Right between two of Silva’s men. Both men turned and swung at James. The blond pirate repelled both men, but they pressed him back against the bulkhead. Bond was trapped. He swung his sword back and forth between the two men unable to defeat one before the other attacked.

 ‘ _Q!_ ’ Bond thought. His mind forcing him to get the young man.

Q heard James’ call. His mind felt James near. Q turned and saw Bond trapped against the bulkhead. The two pirates were closing in for the kill. Q rushed forward and swung as hard as he could. The wooden club broke over the head of the second pirate. Both men sinking to their knees as James leaned forward, gasping for air. His body exhausted as sweat ran into his eyes.

Q made himself visible and wrapped his arms around the man. Pulling James back up straight as the wooden club was left broken and forgotten on the deck.

“I told you to stay below decks.” Bond leaned heavily into Q’s slight body.

“You honestly didn’t think we would just sit by and not fight?” Q asked as he helped Bond stand.

The two turned to see Eames swing his sword at the other members of Silva’s crew. Most of James’ men were injured or unconscious. Blood smeared across the decks.

Alec was still fighting on the upper deck by the wheel. Another wave of Silva’s men rappelled across the railing from the other ship. They landed on the Aston and were quickly overwhelming what few men were left to fight.

Alec glanced out over the deck again and saw Eames fighting valiantly. One of the new attackers was approaching Eames from behind, a long-bladed dagger in the man’s hand. Silva’s man could only see the sword swing itself since Eames was still invisible.

Fearing for Eames, Alec forgot about the men he was fighting. He went to rush forward when one of the sailors hit him in the back of the skull with the pommel of the sword. Alec crumbled to the deck as his sword skidded across the wood.

“Surrender and I’ll give quarter!” A voice with a thick Spanish accent shouted. “SURRENDER!”

James and Q stepped out from next to the bulkhead and looked up on to the wheel deck. Alec was on his knees, a man standing behind him. The man had white blond hair and thin pale lips. His dark eyes were harsh and cruel. There was no mistaking that this was Silva. A blade was at Alec’s neck as Silva pulled Alec’s head back by his hair.

“SURRENDER AND YOU WILL LIVE. CONTINUE TO FIGHT AND YOU WILL ALL DIE!” Silva bellowed out over the fighting.

Bond’s men looked up and saw Alec on his knees at the mercy of the other pirate. Eames turned to see Alec.

“NO! STOP!” Eames shouted. He dropped his sword and rushed forward. Appearing before the men as if immerging from a mist.

Silva saw the man and smiled down at him. “Surrender.”

“Don’t hurt him!” Eames shouted.

“Only if you do as you are told.” Silva pulled Alec’s head back further, exposing the man’s neck to Silva’s blade.

“Whatever you want...” Eames begged.

“NO!” Alec and Q shouted together.

Silva twisted his hand and hit Alec on the side of the head with the guard of his sword. Blood gushed from the wound and ran down the side of Alec’s face.

Eames stepped forward and knelt before Silva and his men.

“Please don’t hurt him. I will go with you peacefully if you don’t hurt him.”

Silva’s eyes widened in excitement. He bared his teeth like a wolf.

“You and your brother?” Silva asked.

James tightened his hold on Q.

“NO! Just me. I’m who you really want. I’m the fighter... the assassin.” Eames kept staring at Silva and Alec. Ignoring his brother.

Silva looked around the ruined ship, before turning his eyes back to the mage, “You will come with me. No tricks, none of your magic spells… and do my bidding?”

“As long as you leave Alec and the men of the Aston in peace. That includes my brother.”

Silva let go of Alec’s hair and pushed the man over. Alec groaned as he hit the deck. Blood oozing from his head wound. Silva stepped over his fallen body and he walked slowly down the stairs. His eyes fixed on Eames who remained on his knees. Silva went and stood over the young man, glaring down at him.

“Foolish, child. Thinking you could escape me. You are mine.” Silva quickly backhanded Eames’ face. The young man crashed to the deck. Blood slipping from his split lip.

Q tried to rush to his brother, but James held him back. James slipped his arm around Q’s shoulders and pulled him close.

“When the time is right,” James whispered.

Q glanced at the blond then nodded.

“No…” There was a gasp from the upper deck.

Everyone turned to see Alec struggling to regain his feet. Felix rushed forward and pushed Alec back down on the deck. He placed his hand over Alec’s head wound trying to stem the flow of blood.

“Eames… no… don’t!” Alec’s voice was getting stronger.

Silva laughed. He grabbed Eames by his hair and pulled the young man to his feet. Eames hands went up and wrapped around Silva’s. He tried to stop the man from ripping his hair from his head.

“Say goodbye, my little pet. Time for us to go.”

Silva pulled Eames to the side of the ship. A gangplank had been shoved across and Silva stepped up on the rickety board. Eames glanced back and forth between Alec and Q. Tears were slipping down his face as he backed across the gangplank.

“I’m coming for you, Eames!” Alec shouted.

What was left of the boarding party fled across the railings and back to their ship. Ropes were cut and the two ships separated. Alec laid in Felix’s arms as he watched Silva and Eames sail away from them. James and Q rushed up the steps to where Alec was laying on the deck. Q knelt beside the fallen man.

“James! We need to go after them!” Alec groaned.

Felix pulled his hand away and Q examined the wound. The guard had split the skin to the bone. A large lump was growing under Alec’s scalp.

“I will need to stitch this,” Q said calmly.

“Felix, check the ship. Find out how much damage it sustained.” James nodded to the dark-skinned man.

Felix jumped up and quickly ran off.

“Why are you acting like nothing’s happened!? We need to after him!”

“We can’t, Alec,” James said softly. “I know how you feel. I would do the same if Q had been taken instead of Eames, but we can’t follow them. We aren’t ready.”

“I don’t care! I need to get him back! You know what will happen...” Alec pushed Q back and tried to stand up.

“Don’t, Alec! You shouldn’t move around right now. Not until I know how injured you are.”

“But...”

“Alec, look around you! Half our men are either dead or dying. The ship is barely afloat. We can’t give chase even if we wanted to. And you… you are barely alive. Let Q help you, then we can get Eames back. Silva won’t hurt him. He wants him too badly.”

Alec had no choice to respond, as Q used his magic to knock the much bigger man out.

“Help me get him to my cabin,” Q grunted.

James nodded and helped drag his second to the cabin by the sickbay.

“Will he be alright?” He asked once they had Alec settled on the cot Eames and Q once shared. Oh how things have changed since the Captain first gave the brothers this room near thirteen weeks past.

Q frowned, “My brother is the better one with healing, as you know. I’m only hoping I can do a good enough job to keep this idiot alive.” With a determined huff of breath, Q began to try and save his brother’s lover.

 

“We have to get Eames back!” Alec shouted three days later. Q had, with a liberal use of magic that hadn’t wanted to cooperate, managed to heal Alec enough that he wasn’t in any danger of dying. “Silva has him.”

James pushed his friend back down into his chair, “I know, we will. But the Aston is in no shape to go anywhere right now.”

“Nor is the crew for that matter,” Q said as he entered the cabin. His shirt was dirty from having helped in the sickbay. He wasn’t his brother, but he knew enough to help change bandages.

“Q, make James see some sense here,” Alec demanded.

Q frowned, “The captain is being sensible. The ship is too damaged from Silva’s first attack. There is no way we would be able to survive another.”

Alec stood, furious. He shoved James out of the way and pinned Q to the door. “He’s your BROTHER! Why aren’t you worried? Don’t you remember what happened the last time you were in captivity?”

“I remember!” Q shouted back. “I watched Elizabeth nearly die on several occasions because she took a beating meant for me! You think I would forget that? I watched her fight to the death every night for nine years! I’m just as worried as you are!”

“Eames,” Alec said with a frown.

“What?” Q blinked.

James stepped forward, putting his hand on Alec’s arm. “You said Elizabeth, not Eames.” To Alec, he said, “Put him down Alec.”

When Q was on the ground, he froze. “Shit.”

“Q, I think you should tell us the truth,” James said in a calm voice.

Q took a deep breath, closing his eyes, “Eames... I came up with a spell that would allow someone to change into the opposite gender. Elizabeth was thirteen when they forced her into Dol Guldur. It was obvious even with her Champion abilities that she was no match for her opponents. Luckily we were ‘too valuable’ to be killed, so she was just beaten each and every night till I could get the spell to work. That spell also protected her from our guards. There were other prisoners, some female. The guards would... they would take the females and...” Q could feel tears slipping out from behind his eyes. A strong, familiar, arm slid around his shoulders and pulled him close. “And so Eames was born. Out of necessity to survive, Elizabeth stopped being female and became male.”

“Q… I…” Alec started.

“Don’t,” Q snapped. He swiped his hands over his eyes, wiping the tears from his face. “I have work to do. I’m just here to check on your wound.” Shrugging James’ arm off, he stepped closer to the Russian, “Sit down Alec.”

Alec did so, quiet in the face of Q’s low burning anger. Q removed the bandage around the larger man’s head. The wound was healing well considering the situation, and the lump had gone down quickly. A brief scan with magic showed no internal damage to Alec’s brain, for which Q was very grateful. They had gotten so very lucky with Alec’s wounds. If he didn’t know any better, Q would have thought that Eames had left a bit of his magic in Alec before he had been taken.

“I’ll remove the stitches tomorrow if you don’t do anything stupid between now and then,” Q said as he rebandaged the dark blond’s head.  

“Thank you, Q,” James murmured as the younger man moved to leave the cabin.

“Thank me by getting my brother back.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! Comments are very much wanted (and appreciated).

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone likes to write smut or loves to draw and they have some free time... leave a comment!


End file.
